listen to your heart
by Luna051
Summary: conscient qu'il risque de perdre Harry, Severus décide de suivre les conseils d'Albus et écoute son coeur attention, Slash et il y a un LEMON


salut a tous, me revoilà avec une nouvele fic, un piti OS en fait sur la chanson Listen to your heart. que ceux qui lisent mes autres fics et POURQUOI MOI ne s'inquiètent pas, la suite arrivera bientot mais je suis en panne d'inspiration alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop. et en fait, comme le chapitre 10 devrait etre plus longs que les autres, il me faut du temps. ne désespérez pas pour autant!

Disclaimer: comme d'hab, j'ai rien a voir dans l'histoire, merci donc a JK Rowling!

Pairing: HP/SS

* * *

Listen to your heart

Le directeur de la très célèbres école de sorcellerie Poudlard regardait tristement le jeune homme devant lui. Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques mois auparavant et le monde sorcier était dorénavant libre et en paix. Il avait vu celui qu'il considérait comme son petit fils se refermer progressivement sur lui même portant sur sa conscience le blâme d'avoir tué un homme. Puis, le sourire était revenu quand un certain maître de potion était entré dans sa vie mais le directeur ne se fiait pas a ce sourire

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

**(je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire)  
**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea

**(je peux le dire d'après ton regard)  
**You've built a love but that love falls apart

**(tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour s'écroule)  
**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

**(ton petit bout du paradis devient ténèbre)  
**

il savait depuis le début que quelque chose n'irait pas entre ces deux là. harry était un passionné expansif et Severus un expert dans la maîtrise des émotions. Il en fallait plus au jeune homme pour remettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un. Il devait faire quelque chose et ne pouvait se résoudre a voir ses deux poulains se détruire de l'intérieur. N'ayant trop le choix, il appella Severus a son bureau et attendit. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au maître de potion pour le rejoindre.

« asseyez vous Severus. »

le maître souleva un sourcil. Le directeur avait l'air sérieux !

« que puis je pour vous Albus ? »

« Harry ! »

« quoi Harry ? »

« Severus, je vous aime tous les deux mais la situation ne peut pas continuer. Je sais que vous aimez Harry. Je le sais. Mais si vous ne faites rien, vous allez le perdre ! »

« et que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« écoutez votre cœur ! »

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

**(écoute ton Coeur quand il t'appelle)  
**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

**(écoute ton Coeur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)  
**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

**(je ne sais pas ou tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

**(mais écoute ton coeur avant de devoir lui dire adieu!)**

Severus ne dit rien et ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de sortir du bureau. « écoutez votre cœur » lui avait dit le vieux fou mais son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était être faible ! il avait longtemps cru que personne ne l'aimerait jamais et puis, son ange était arrivé et il avait compris.

C'était assez ironique mais Harry Potter était réellement son sauveur. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Jamais dit a quel point sa présence lui était indispensable, a quel point la vue de son sourire calmait ses cauchemars a quel point il l'aimait et il savait qu'Albus avait raison. Lui aussi avait vu les sourires de son amour s'effriter et pâlir au fur et a mesure des semaines.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

**(parfois tu te demandes si cette bataille en vaut le coup?)**  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea

**(tous ces précieux moments se perdent dans la marée)**  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

**(ils sont emportés au loin et rien ne semble etre ce qu'il devrait)**  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

**(l'impression d'appartenir a un rêve)**

harry était entré dans son appartement comme tous les soirs et Severus l'attendait sur son fauteuil. Harry remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux.

« Severus ? »

« je dois te parler Harry ! »

le cœur d'Harry se serra.

« je t'écoute. »

« je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais cru aimer qui que ce soit. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai été élevé a la dure. Mon père voulait un fils parfait et pour cela, il devait éliminer les faiblesses. La première faiblesse a été ma mère et il l'a tuée. L'amour a été aussi banni. Il n'y avait que le respect qui comptait pour lui. Il a réussi a me faire croire que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé et pendant presque 40 ans, je l'ai cru. Mais tu es arrivé dans ma vie Harry et tu m'as aimé. Et je t'aime. Si je devais te perdre, j'en mourrais ! tu es ma rédemption. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je donnerais ma vie pour toi si on me le demandait. »

les yeux d'Harry s'étaient embués. Sa voix était tremblante.

« pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

« parce que j'ai compris. Tu me dis que tout va bien mais ton sourire est faux ! j'ai besoin de te voir sourire ! un vrai sourire, ceux pleins d'innocence et de naïveté, ce que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps. Parce que ta seule présence me calme et éloigne mon enfer. Sans toi je suis perdu Harry. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien ! »

il se leva et se plaça devant Harry un genoux au sol et une petite boite a la main.

« Sev ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« j'écoute mon cœur. Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Harry James Potter, épouse moi ! »

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

**(écoute ton Coeur quand il t'appelle)  
**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

**(écoute ton Coeur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)  
**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

**(je ne sais pas ou tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

**(mais écoute ton coeur avant de devoir lui dire adieu!)**

Harry avait dit oui et il s'était jeté dans ses bras en larme. Ils s'étaient embrassés de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que ça devienne plus intense, plus sensuel. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de son futur mari et ils avaient prit leurs temps pour se déshabiller. Les mains et la langue de Severus semblait être partout a la fois et Harry ne pouvait rien faire sinon gémir de plaisir.

Un peu frustré, il avait déshabillé Severus le plus vite qu'il le pouvait et avait retourné les caresses. Quand Harry avait sentit son membre dressé être engloutie par Severus il avait poussé un feulement de satisfaction avant que ses mains n'aillent se poser seules dans les longs cheveux de soie noirs.

« je … je t'en… prie… Sev »

« dis moi ce que tu veux mon ange »

« toi… toujours… en moi »

le maître de potion délaissa le membre gonflé et violacée et empoigna la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il s'en mit pleins les doigts et en entra un doigt dans l'antre chaude et accueillante du Gryffondor. Celui ci se contracta avant de donner un coup de rein invitant son amant a plus d'entrain. Celui ci enfonça un deuxième doigt en fit un léger mouvement de va et vient touchant la prostate du jeune homme et lui provoquant d'incontrôlable frissons.

Harry grogna en sentant les doigts le quitter mais se relaxa en sentant quelque chose de beaucoup plus proéminent pointer le bout de son gland ( n.a : ait été tentée de mettre pointer le bout de son nez mais ça aurait pas été logique Severus : ta gueule l'auteur et continue, je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! n.a : a ton avis ?) il entra doucement en lui lui arrachant un léger halètement de douleur vite remplacer par un ronronnement de plaisir. Un autre coup de rein le prévint que son amant était prêt et commença de longs va et vient heurtant presque toujours la prostate et faisant hurler de plaisir le jeune Gryffondor. En y mettant son cœur pour la première fois, Severus perçu ce qu'il n'avait jamais perçu avant et sa vision se teinta bientôt d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs. Dans un cri rauque, il se libéra tandis qu'Harry faisait de même entre leurs deux corps et celui de l'homme retomba lourdement sur sa poitrine.

« je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime tellement. »

"je t'aime aussi Severus. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme je t'aime »

lovés et repus, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

And there are voices that want to be heard.

**(et il y a des voix qui veulent etre entendues)**  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.

**(trop a dire mais tu ne trouves pas les mots)**  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been

**(ce gout de magie, la beauté que c'était)**  
When love was wilder than the wind.

**( quand l'amour était plus vif que le vent)**

« Severus Rogue, souhaitez vous prendre Harry James Potter comme légitime époux, souhaitez vous le chérie, le protéger et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« je le veux. »

« et vous Harry James Potter, souhaitez vous prendre Severus Elias rogue comme époux, souhaitez vous le protéger, le chérir et l'aimer jusqu'a ce que la mort vous sépare?"

« je le veux ! »

« eh bien par les droits qui me sont accordés, je vous déclare mari et… mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser!"

des applaudissement et des sifflements se firent entendre et les deux mariés s'embrassèrent intensément.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

**(écoute ton Coeur quand il t'appelle)  
**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

**(écoute ton Coeur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)  
**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

**(je ne sais pas ou tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

**(mais écoute ton coeur avant de devoir lui dire adieu!)**

un couple d'homme était assis sur un canapé dans un superbe salon aux peintures bleues ! ils avaient deux enfants sur les genoux. Une petites filles et un petit garçon. La petite fille avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux noirs et le petit garçon, les cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés et des yeux verts émeraudes brillants. Sylvana et Yann regardaient les photos du mariage de leur parents en commentant les photos. Ce fut Sylvana qui posa LA question piège.

« dis papa, comment vous etes tombés amoureux toi et Daddy?"

« Daddy a fait une chose incroyable mon cœur »

« quoi ? »

« il a écouté son cœur »

un sourire entendu passèrent entre les deux adultes pendant que les enfants méditaient sur la question. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose a faire, écouter son cœur !

Listen to your heart mhmmmmm

**(écoute ton Coeur)**  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

**(je ne sais pas ou tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

**(mais écoute ton coeur avant de devoir lui dire adieu!)**

**

* * *

**

** voilà, laissez moi une petit REVIEW, ca fait toujours plaisir! et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! a plus pour les prochaines!  
**


End file.
